


Bruce Should Really Let Clark Do His Job Since Clark Works For Him But Bruce Doesn't Really Care

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I think I rushed this too much, M/M, Office Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Clark is desperately trying to just do his job, but his boyfriend, who also happens to be his boss, doesn't seem to like that idea one bit.





	Bruce Should Really Let Clark Do His Job Since Clark Works For Him But Bruce Doesn't Really Care

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more Superbat! Woo! Also side note, why do my titles keep getting longer? Side not for my side note, I feel like this was too rushed and seriously sucks more than a high power vacuum. But, I'm in a good mood, so deal with my sass.

Clark closed his eyes and sighed. This article was killing him, and the workday had been gruelingly slow. He just wanted to clock out, fly over to Bruce's manor, and spend some time with his boyfriend. Was that so much to ask?

Clark went back to typing, knitting his eyebrows together and focusing on finishing this damned article. However, the task seemed doomed to be left uncompleted, as there was a commotion outside his office. Clark looked up and listened in. He  heard one of his most favorite sounds. Bruce's voice. However, having Bruce in the office was... tense. Since he and Clark had publicized their relationship, other people who worked for the Daily Planet thought that Clark was getting special treatment (which wasn't **_entirely_** untrue, but beside the point) and had begun to resent the humble farmboy for it.

Clark opted for ignoring Bruce and went back to his paper, refusing to let his billionaire boyfriend boss deter him from finishing it. He tried to ignore Bruce's rich laugh, and Perry's nervous and overly gaudy act to be nice to the boss. Yet unsurprisingly, his efforts were in vain.

The door to his office swung open, and in walked Bruce, Perry, and Cat. Clark tried with all his might to hide his annoyance, and instead looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. "Bruce! What are you doing here?" Clark asked, feigning surprise.

Bruce smiled warmly. "Do I need a reason to check on the company I own and visit my boyfriend in one visit?" Bruce asked cheekily.

Clark's cheeks were overtaken in a deep red. "I-I well, no! Of course not." Clark smiled shyly and tried not to look like the flustered dolt he currently was.

Cat snorted. "I don't know how you can put up with such a Boy Scout like Smallville." She commented with a smirk to Bruce. Clark's cheeks heated to a crimson.

Bruce chuckled. "He has a certain charm to him that I find rather... Attractively endearing." Bruce said, giving Clark a predatory smirk. Clark resisted the urge to squirm in his seat. Normally, he would hate people talking about him as if he weren't even there, but Bruce was the exception. Bruce had a way to be the exception to everything.

Perry chuckled nervously. "How about we give you some alone time?" He offered. "Just get that paper done, Kent." He barked as he practically dragged Cat out of Clark's office.

Clark sighed, not bothering to hide his relief from Bruce. " ** _Rao_** Bruce, don't just show up unexpected!" Clark exclaimed, exasperation in his voice.

Bruce swept across the room until he was standing behind Clark and giving the Kryptonian a gentle back massage. "Maybe I like surprising you, Kal." Bruce said, his voice lowering and deepening.

Clark sighed. "Bruce I'm trying to work. And you know that's pointless." Clark said, referring to Bruce's massage. If a bullet couldn't put a dent in Clark's skin, then a massage wasn't going to have much effect at all.

Clark heard a soft chuckle behind him. "You need a break from work, Kal." The billionaire said, ignoring the comment concerning the massage.

Clark snorted. "Says the Batman."

Bruce ignored that comment as well. "Kal." He said, deepening his voice further, knowing that it riled Clark up. The alien didn't have to think too hard about what Bruce wanted. Mister billionaire playboy had made his intentions clear.

Clark rubbed his eyes. "Bruce, I'm busy. Can we do this another time?" He practically begged.

Bruce hummed with dissatisfaction at Clark's answer. "I don't get to come to Metropolis much, Kal. We rarely get to see each other, and you're going to turn me down for an article?" Bruce asked softly, sliding his hands over Clark's shoulders, then down his chest. Damn Bruce. Damned sexy Gotham playboy trying to guilt trip Clark into sex.

Clark closed his eyes, and tried to not react to Bruce's hands. "This paper is due today, Bruce." Clark tried to reason.

"I can change that." Bruce leaned down and began kissing Clark's neck. The angle should have been awkward, but thankfully Clark was tall and Bruce (though he would never admit it) was rather short, so even sitting down, Bruce barely surpassed Clark's height.

"Bruce, you know I don't like you doing favors for me in the office. People already think I'm just screwing the boss for the _**benefits**_ , not for us." Clark said with a sigh.

Bruce snorted. "So I'll just fire them."

"Bruce!" Clark admonished.

"Yes, Kal?" Bruce asked, now beginning to unbutton Clark's shirt.

"We're not doing this in the office!" Clark hissed, snapping his pencil that was in his hand.

Clark felt Bruce's sinful smirk against his neck. "Why not? We've done it in my office." Bruce reasoned, not slowly down.

"Yes, but you _**own**_ your office! And that entire building!" Clark tried, knowing his argument was crumbling against his horny boyfriend.

"And I also own this one. Your point?" Bruce said, licking Clark's collarbone.

Clark's willpower crumbled and he gave in. He spun his chair around and faced Bruce, kissing his boyfriend deeply. "Make this quick, Bruce." He ordered, with no heat behind it though.

Bruce smiled victoriously. "Of course, Kal." He practically sang, despite them both knowing that sex with Bruce Wayne was never _**quick**_.

Clark smiled softly, sliding Bruce's suit jacket off. "I love you, Bruce Wayne." He said softly.

Bruce grunted. He was never in for endearments that Clark was so fond of, but for Clark, he was willing to make an exception. "I love you too, Kal-El."

Clark never did finish his paper, but curiously didn't hear a word about it from his boss.

**Author's Note:**

> (Oh I mentioned this in my Twenty One Pilots fic, but to anyone who cares, I haven't written in awhile because I was very sick and need surgery in June, but whatever)


End file.
